


what eternity looks like

by rubyboys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Drabble, F/F, Love/Hate, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyboys/pseuds/rubyboys
Summary: |Mary grapples with eternity.|Anna/Mary. Short, dark and artsy.





	what eternity looks like

**** Mary grapples with eternity. 

* 

Anna is the only monster Mary’s ever feared. She looks just like any other human, and that’s a trick demons play, but the difference is that Anna is going to live forever. She’s already got the creation of the damn universe under her belt. She’s much bigger than any demon, and much bigger than Mary. Much older. Much angrier. 

She says she’ll live forever, that angels don’t die. 

It’s not that easy to understand. Mary wouldn’t know how to fight if she didn’t know that death was waiting for her, waiting for any misstep. So how does Anna fight like it’s the only thing she’s ever known? 

Mary can’t picture eternity. She certainly can’t picture it now. It’s too gloomy-dark to see, shadows fuzzy and playing at her eyes, and anyway, even if she could, even if she could picture it, what would it mean? 

Right now, eternity is the cinch-grip of Anna’s hand on the skin of Mary’s belly, nails leaving forgetful little bite marks, the accidental violence of her mouth on Mary’s throat, Anna’s very presence storming Mary’s defenses. She takes over Mary’s body, mind, senses, far too easily for this to be anywhere near romantic, or anything but exactly what Mary needs. 

Mary gasps, clutches at Anna. She bites at eternity, and eternity bites back. 

Mary’s no fool. She’s lived a life alongside the cryptic, alongside callously quiet hunters who keep conversations monosyllabic and intentionally unhelpful. She can read people. 

When she asks Anna what she is, and Anna says  _ angel, _ Mary knows that she means  _ soldier. _

When she asks Anna what she’s for, and Anna says  _ serving God,  _ Mary knows that she means  _ weapon.  _

But when she asks Anna what she wants, and Anna says  _ humanity,  _ Mary can’t decipher that. 

Any good hunter would be sure, damn sure, that Anna means to devour humanity, take it in her hand and crush it. 

But Anna looks at Mary like she’s pleading, and what she means is  _ love _ , and  _ to be loved _ , and all the rest of it. Says  _ humanity  _ like the word aches, like a confession ripped from her core. 

And Mary knows what it’s like to be a soldier, a weapon. To just want to be human. 

She stares down eternity, and eternity stares back. 

* 

Mary grapples with humanity. 


End file.
